The present invention relates in general to creams and lotions, and in particular to a new and useful fragrant body lotion or cream which improves fragrance lift in a non-alcohol carrier and creates a barrier to let the fragrance adhere to the skin to lengthen the duration of fragrance emission, while maintaining skin moisture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,017 to Hill, assigned to Dow Corning Corporation, discloses a clear silicone gel which is used to improve the characteristics of various cosmetic products. One such cosmetic product is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,919,437 to Lee, et al., assigned to Colgate-Palmolive Company, which utilizes a combination of the silicone gel material with an active ingredient such as deodorant, antiperspirant, sunscreen, insect repellant or anti-fungal agent. Also see U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,570 to Soldati, assigned to Carter-Wallace, Inc., for an antiperspirant gel composition.
The Hill patent also identifies a class of cyclic volatile methyl siloxanes by the International Nomenclature Cosmetic Ingredient (INCI) name "CYCLOMETHICONE."
U.S. Pat. No. 5,654,362 to Schulz, Jr., et al., assigned to Dow-Corning Corporation, discloses a silicone oil and solvent composition for use in cosmetics.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,623,017 and 5,654,362 are incorporated here by reference for their teaching of cyclomethicone/dimethicone crosspolymer gels.